


Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m Yours

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Chat rooms, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Rivals, Romance, Spying, You got mail AU, bookshops, lots and lots of books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: A Reylo You Got Mail AU 😊💕📚📚📧💌
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 15





	1. Synopsis

Synopsis: 

Rey Kenobi has now inherited her grandfather Ben’s children’s bookshop ‘Ach-to Books’ which has been in the neighbourhood for over 60 years and is still loved by many generations of book lovers. Rey now runs the bookshop with her friends Finn and Rose, and from time to time is assisted by her grandfathers old friends Luke and Maz. Ach-to’s resident bookshop dog is Bee-Bee a cream and ginger cockapoo. Rey has been driven by her love of reading her whole life since tragedy struck at a young age, and she is determined to make sure that she keeps the bookshop open and is able to give people the same joy that Old Ben did. 

But trouble is on the horizon in the form of First Order Books - a large corporate chain of bookshops overseen by the shady Mr. Snoke. FO has been forcing many independent bookshops all across the city out of business - and now Ach-to is next on the list as Snoke has just received approval to construct a FO superstore just around the corner from Rey’s shop. And Snoke is now sending his apprentice Kylo Ren to oversee its opening and also to assess the completion. So Rey and Kylo come face to face very quick and sparks fly (but not the best kind) and it soon becomes an all out war to save Ach-to from closure. Rey finds little support from her boyfriend Poe - a journalist and ex-pilot, who is more interested in his vintage typewriters and deadlines at The New Alderaan Times to realise Rey’s fallen out of love with him. And has quickly fallen hard for the man she’s met on a book-lovers chat room - KOR05. What will be in store for this star crossed lovers I wonder ....


	2. A Wish Is Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to one half of our protagonist - Miss Rey Kenobi. Bookshop owner who awakens to discover a new email from her anonymous pen pal KOR05. We get some insight into their relationship and her life, boyfriend, work and her beloved dog Bee-Bee. Next chapter we will meet KOR05 and learn about him. As with the film it won’t be long until these two cross paths ... and swords. But they’ll have no idea that they really are the only people who understand the other.

Sunrise over New Alderaan 

In a cosy studio apartment in mid-town, Rey Kenobi continues to dream ... of her grandfather, her time spent wandering through the shelves at Ach-To. She could still smell the fresh tea and scones they’d make together to bring to the shop. But quickly her dream shifts into something entirely different, she’s walking little Bee-Bee through the Republic park and all of a sudden she spots a tall, handsome stranger holding a book tied with a grey ribbon - her favourite colour. She couldn’t make out the man’s face, but he spots her and Bee-Bee and approaches them. He smiles down at Rey and holds the novel out to her.

“As promised. I told you I’d finally get you that edition of Austen, sweetheart.”

Rey smiles up at the mysterious man and pushes up on her tiptoes to kiss him and then...

“Unbelievable ... have you seen this !!” Poe shouted from the kitchen, waking Rey abruptly from her pleasant dream. She sits up in bed just as Poe enters the bedroom with Bee-Bee on his tail hoping to get some of Poe’s breakfast.

“The entire workforce of the state of Hosian had to have Sabah removed from their computers because they’d not done any work in six week - can you believe that. This is the end of civilization as we know it.”

Rey looked at Poe’s face bemused by his serious expression. It’s not even 7:30am, and poor Poe is on a mission against the world. Rey glances at the clock

“Aren’t you going to be late?” she enquires, as he packs up his rucksack and grabs his caf flask off the desk.

Poe glances at his watch and winces.

“Yes which is why I’m out of here, I’ll pick up dinner tonight. Sushi?”

Rey leans over to kiss him, but Poe’s too busy fiddling with his tie

“Sushi sounds great.”

She slowly gets out of bed as Poe closes the apartment door and she sneaks towards the entrance to check he’s heading down the stairs.

Rey quickly moves across the apartment to the front window and watches her boyfriend head down the front stairs and across the street.

Smiling to herself, Rey straightens up the bed, fills the caf machine, and makes her way over to her desk and switches on her computer. As it boots up, she grabs her cosy grey knit cardigan and the caf. She quickly checks her work emails - authors replying about upcoming events, Maz reminding her about the shops rent payment being due next week. There’s also one from Finn asking her to please send him this week’s rota. Again ... Rey swears that Finn must just spend all his weekends partying and then the first half of the week hungover. She laughs to herself.

But as much as she loves Ach-To related emails ... there’s one sender that she’s more interested in and that is KOR05, but as she glances at her now cleared inbox Rey decides that she really should get ready and head to the shop. She can’t sit there waiting for him to send her something.

But just as she makes to get out of the old comfy computer chair that old Ben had given her, that old familiar and beloved voice alert pings from her laptop.

“You’ve Got Mail.”

Rey’s bum is back in the seat so quickly she’s sure it’ll bruise, but she really doesn’t care. Rey is grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she takes a deep breath and looks at her inbox, there’s one new email with the little red flag next to it and it’s from KOR05. Rey smiles to herself.

_I’m sure I can spare a few more minutes…_

She thinks, as her hand moves over the tracker-pad and she opens the email. ______________________________________

FROM : KOR05

TO: B0KShopgirl 

Subject: Brinkley

Brinkley is my dog, he’s a large black Labrador with a mischievous nature. He loves the streets of New Alderaan just as much as I do. Although he likes to eat bagel and pizza off the sidewalk and I much prefer to buy mine. He’s a great catcher and was even offered a tryout for the Alliance Starbirds but decided to stay with me, so he can spend his days sleeping on a giant green pillow :)

Don’t you just love New Alderaan in the fall? it makes me want to buy school supplies. I would send you a bouquet of newly sharpened pencils if I knew your name and address. However this not knowing does have its charms.

Rey can feel herself blushing at the idea of a bouquet of pencils ... it sounds so romantic and also a little bit dangerous. Lots of sharp points, but still it really is a sweet idea. Rey knows she needs to hurry now but wants to make time to write back before leaving for the shop.

So she quickly showers and gets dressed, doing her hair up in its typical three buns, grabs a cereal bar and gets Bee-Bee’s bag sorted for the day. Rey sits back down at her desk and clicks reply and begins to type ....

Dear Friend ... 


	3. Oh, my life, it’s changing every day, In every possible way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren gets ready for his day, and reads his reply from B0KShopgirl
> 
> We learn a little bit more about the man behind KOR05 .... next chapter we will meet the lively cast of friends and colleagues Rey and Kylo have and the actions really begins with events changing dramatically for the crew at Ahch-To books with the announcement of the next First Order Books location in New Alderaan.

8am New Alderaan Park Avenue Apartment 05

Kylo Ren walks into his sleek chrome and granite kitchen and turns on the caf machine. Lord knows there’d be hell to pay if he forgot. He heads to the fridge and grabs the orange juice and milk for his cereal. His mind runs through his calendar for the day, meet Hux at the new location at 9:30 and get up to speed on construction, the shops design and most importantly the competition. 

Then he needs to make his way over to head office for a working lunch with Snoke - not something he was thrilled about but needs must. His mind then wondered to his inbox, and Kylo found himself hoping that B0KShopgirl has replied to him. It seems that this new friendship that he’s formed with this anonymous fellow book-lover has indeed become an essential part of Kylo’s routine. He enjoys receiving her emails and the discussions they have. He also hopes that the ‘bouquet of sharpened pencils’ didn’t come across as really weird or even too forward. 

Suddenly Kylo is sucked out of his daydream about B0KShopgirl and pencils by the shrill and somehow already stressed voice of Gwen, his girlfriend who just like every morning enquires.

“Honey ... did you push the button ?”

Kylo chuckles to himself “Yea, I pushed it don’t worry”

Gwen comes running into the kitchen like a hurricane, grabbing folders, magazines and her work bag from the island. She doesn’t even break stride to reach for his cup of caf, drinking it in one go. She also doesn’t look at Kylo as she briefs him on the latest publishing news.

“ Naboo House fired Krennic yesterday thank God and good riddance if you ask me”

“Pryde died as well, so that’s one less person I’m not speaking to”

Kylo looks at Gwen and nods at the appropriate intervals. He knows how to handle Gwen in the mornings. 

His mind has drifted back to the morning edition of the New Alderaan Times, which Brinkley has just dropped at his feet.

“Thank you Brinkley, who’s a good boy ?”

“And Kylo Ren .... please wear your nice tux tonight. This event is very important!”

He’d just manages to check the tail end of whatever Gwen was talking about before she shuts the front door and heads for the lift. 

The confusion lasted for a short minute until he remembers the date, damn ... it’s the New Republic Elementary Literacy Gala tonight at the MOMA. He groans internally, Kylo hates big crowds and having to schmooze. But it’s for Gwen’s benefit of course and also good press for First Order Books. So he knows he’s got to go, but it doesn’t make him any happier about it. 

Ben puts away his breakfast dishes and sets down food for Brinkley, he goes around collecting stuff for the day. His reusable coffee cup, wallet, phone and keys. He then heads into the office and is just about to shut down his tablet to put in his satchel, when the machines emits the sweet familiar ping of You’ve Got Mail’. 

Ben grins to himself and glances at his Rolex - 8:24. Yea he’s got plenty of time till his meeting with Hux, Ben eagerly slides into his desk chair and logs back into his emails. There’s one new item .... and it’s from B0KShopgirl, Ben doesn’t hesitate and opens this new correspondence. His days already looking better. 

TO: KOR05

FROM: B0KShopgirl

SUBJECT: Dear Friend

I will to start my messages to you like that :). I pretend that we’re the oldest and dearest of friends, as opposed to what we really are. Two total strangers who met in a chat room we both claimed to never have been in before. What will KOR05 say today I wonder ? I turn on my computer, waiting impatiently for it to connect and I go online. My breath catching in my chest until I hear those three little but thrilling words ‘You’ve Got Mail’. I hear nothing, absolutely nothing on the streets on New Alderaan except the beat of my own heart. I’ve got mail from you :)

Sincerely, B0KShopgirl :) :) 

This small but happy email caused a huge smile to break out across Kylo’s face, it always brightened his day when he awoke to a new email from B0KShopgirl. They’d been corresponding for a few months now and these exchanges definitely made his life happier. Though he’d never tell anyone about them, especially Gwen - cause that would not end well, at all. 

Kylo thought of shooting a quick reply back to B0KShopgirl, but then he glanced up at the kitchen clock. 

“Shoot I can’t do that now I’ll be late if I do, and it’s not a good example if the boss is late !” 

Kylo sighed as he sets some food down for Brinkley before gathering his stuff to leave the apartment. He stopped to grab a dark grey coat as the autumn air had gotten quite chilly the past few days. He called the lift and waited for its arrival - replying B0KShopgirl’s email in his head already.

“Good morning Mr Ren ... how are you this morning?” Mitaka the lift operator asks with a sincere smile. 

Kylo smiles in return “I’m doing great thanks Dopheld, how about yourself”.

“Can’t complain sir, can’t complain”

The rest of the ride was silent as other tenants of Kylo’s building entered the lift, he exits the building into the crisp autumn air and for a moment stops to take in all the noise and bustle of the city. Kylo sets off in the direction of his favourite coffee place this side of the river before he’s got to head to the new location. 

All the while he is drafting his reply to B0KShopgirl in his mind and smiling the whole time. Kylo images what she would be like and if they’ll ever get a chance to meet in person. What a moment that would be.


	4. Beautiful Day in New Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey begins her day at Ahch-To Books, we’re introduced to the colourful cast of characters who are Rey’s colleagues and friends at the Bookshop - Rose, Finn & Maz Kanata. 
> 
> Rey reveals her secret correspondences with KOR05 to Rose, they discuss cyber sex and complicated relationships. And Rey tries her hardest to stop thinking about this mystery man. And they open for another day of business.
> 
> Next chapter we will see this morning from Kylo’s perspective and meets some of the key players at First Order books, and learn of their plans for market domination - and what this means for Ahch-To Books and it’s booksellers. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy sorry for the delay, I lost the motivation to write for a little bit. But I’m back in the swing of it now so hopefully the next chapter will be up by Monday or Tuesday. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I’d love to hear your opinions and thoughts xx

Rey exits her apartment and heads out into the brisk late September morning, the leaves were just starting to change colour on the trees. Rey tightened her scarf around herself and smiled. She completely agrees with KOR05, she really does love New Alderaan in the fall. Now first things first she needs coffee, Rey heads past all the shop owners and vendors preparing for the new day. 

Rey thanks the lady behind the counter as she is handed her medium, pumpkin spiced latte and heads out of the Starbucks which is near to ‘Ahch-To Books’. Rey smiles as she inhales the warm and comforting scent of the drink. Rey leaves the coffee shop and shops by the flower stall on the corner. Rey quickly grabs a pumpkin to begin decorating the shop for Halloween, she also picks up a bouquet of daisies - her favourite favourite flowers. Rey is in a happy and joyous mood - mostly thanks to KOR05’s morning email, and that calls for flowers. 

She pays for the items and heads towards the bookshop. Rey notices the petite young lady sitting on the bench in front of the shop, sleek black hair in two plaits, bangs perfectly in place. Today’s she’s wearing a mustard coloured pinafore with a warm white jumper underneath, and the standard Doc Martin boots too. Rey smiles once again to herself, Rose always manages to be early to work, and immaculately dressed to boot. Rey waves to Rose somewhat awkwardly whilst holding the pumpkin. 

Rey crosses the road and greets her friend and employee. “Good morning, Rose” Rey says brightly, her mind still drifting back to that email. Rose looks up at Rey, “Morning Rey, how are you ?” she replies sleepily. Rey can tell from the purple bags under Rose’s eyes that last night was another late night of studying for Rose, who is in her final year of motor engineering at NAU. Rey makes a mental note to make sure that Rose leaves work early today so she can get some rest. 

Rose pulls up the shutter as Rey gets the shop keys from her bag, once inside they both go around and switch on the lights and sort other daily pre-opening tasks. Rey sets the pumpkin down on the front desk, and fills the sweet jar with fruit gummies, lollies and toffees. Rey is in her own little world, humming to herself and once again like a love struck school girl she finds herself wondering about KOR05. 

She looks up to find Rose standing in front of her with a look of suspicion and curiosity, and she leans over the desk towards Rey. “So are you going to tell me what’s going on or what” she asks smirking. Rey automatically blushes and can’t met Rose’s eye “Oh it’s nothing don’t worry I’m just excited to open the shop. There’s nothing go on, trust me”. But the expression on Rose’s face is a sure sign that she’s not going to buy that line. 

“You’re in love aren’t you ?” Rose enquires, “You always get dreamy when you’re in love Rey”. Rey once again blushes and gives a nervous giggle “Oh no Rose I’m not in love don’t be silly”, and then she quickly remembers about Poe “No I am in love ...with Poe, I’m practically living with Poe now”. 

Rose continues to stare at Rey and she can feel her resolve to keep her secret pen pal to herself withering. “Ok ok, I’ll tell you but promise not to judge. Is it infidelity if you’re involved with someone over email ?” Rose’s reply is almost automatic “ Have you had sex ?” And Rey has no idea what to make of that question except to say “No of course not Rose, how would you even manage that exactly ?”. 

She really doesn’t want to know the answer, but Rose just nods and smiles saying “Well don’t cause once they do they loose all respect for you ... trust me there was this one time where me and a ginger english gu” Rose stops mid-sentence and blushes. “No forget it ... I’ll save that story for another ladies night, so how did if happen then ?” Rey shakes her head slight and states “Well it’s not like that at all Rose trust me, we just email and anyway I’m thinking about stoping because it’s getting quite confusing to be honest”. Rose looks over from where she’s now shelving some books and asks “So where’d you met him anyway?”, clearly Rose is not going to drop this.

Rey tries to brush it off “Oh you know I can hardly remember”, once again she’s greeted by the famous ‘Tico glare’. Shit there’s no going back now, Rey takes a deep breath and begins the story. “ Ok, so on my birthday after I got home, I ended up online and was on that bookish app and found a link to a book lovers chat room - for people who love many different genres of literature. It was really cool, people putting up their favourite books list, new releases ... and he was there and we just got chatting about harmless, harmless things. Like how much we love the city, music ,our favourite books you know meaningless stuff bouquets of sharpened pencils” Rey finds herself smiling at the memories of those early emails.

Rose is understandably confused about that last one, but Rey just waves her off and heads to her desk to put the daisies in water. Rose is waiting for her and clearly wants most info, Rey sighs and goes on. “We don’t talk about anything personal Rose, I don’t know where he lives, what he looks like. what he does or anything like that so in fact it’ll be super easy to stop because I’m not seeing him”. Rey states firmly to Rose. 

“God Rey you know he could be the very next person to walk into the shop” Rose excitedly squeals smiling at her boss / best friend. And at the ding of the shop bell the two of them spun round sharply and their gazes fell upon Finn who dragged himself through the door, backpack stung over his shoulder, hair a mess and coffee cup a clear indication that last night he was once again partying up a storm at god knows what club. Rey remembers in that moment that because of KOR05’s email, she’d forgotten to reply to Finn’s enquiry about a later shift, oh dear. 

“Good morning ladies” Finn said in a croaky voice as his all but shuffles across the shop floor to put away his stuff in the small staff area. Before he’s even half way across Rose enquires “Are you online at all Finn, you know dating apps, chat rooms those kind of things”. She’s clearly fishing for information Rey realises, but the answer to that question is written across Finn’s face which is a picture of sadness and also bewilderment. “Well given that the internet is just another way to get rejected by women, Rose no I’m not online, but thank you so much for the reminder of my status as a singleton”. 

Rose looks at Rey with a sheepish glance, ok Rey adds women and dating to the list of topics to avoid with Finn. The door opens once again and in comes the ancient and petite figure of Maz Kanata, one of her granddad’s oldest friends and confidants and now Rey’s as well. Rey has know Maz since she was a little girl and had moved to New Alderaan after her parents died to live with old Ben. Maz was in charge of ordering stock, the shop’s event calendar and finances too, being in her late 90’s certainly didn’t stop this orange-haired powerhouse. Despite the fact Rey has asked her many times to scale back her hours, or even to go part time. 

“Good morning, my sweet children and what exactly are you two gossiping about over here like a witches coven” Maz asks with a cheeky grin on her face. Before Rey can even reply Rose states loudly and without any shame at all, which is something Rey loves about her. “Cyber sex, Maz we were discussing cyber sex”. 

And this was the moment that Rey wishes the ground would swallow her, for the love of God Maz had had to help Rey buy her first bra because Grandad just couldn’t face it. Now Rose was basically tell Maz that she’s in some weird sexual stuff. Rey’s face has never felt hotter - well she’s certainly found herself dreaming about KOR05, take this morning for example. But all of these dreams are mostly friendship based and only recently they’ve become a little more complicated she’ll admit. But nothing prepared Rey for Maz’s response. 

“Oh I tried to have cyber sex, but the WiFi just cutting out” Maz started with no hint of shame at all, as casually as if she was telling the girls what she’d had for breakfast. Wow Rey wants to be like Maz when she grows up, so self-assured and confident. As the ladies start to discuss their online sexual escapades and Finn weighs in with statistics on the percentage of online hookups that end in murder or disappearances, Rey finds herself once again drifting off to think about this mystery man. Dammit this needs to stop, its truly consuming her mind, and like a sign from above the phone rings. 

Rey glances up at the antique clock above the desk, 9am on the dot - opening time. Rey shakes herself into focus and goes to open the door, she smiles noticing two little faces waiting eagerly to come inside. “Tai and Breha how are you this morning ?”, these two have been coming to Ahch-To since they were babies and Rey absolutely adores them. The kids smile up at Rey, say good morning and make a beeline for the circus tent - both stopping to grab their favourite books to reread. Rey looks over to see Maz surveying yesterday’s sales, Finn helping a customer over the phone and Rose alphabetising the picture books.

It’s time to start the day, and stop thinking about KOR05 ... she hopes.


	5. Daydreams, Deadlines and Construction Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now join Kylo Ren on his morning commute, coffee included. We are introduced to Ren’s right hand man/sometimes rival, sometimes friend Armitage Hux as they discuss the construction of the new First Order location which unbeknownst to all of our players is going to be right on top of Ahch-To Books. Oh dear oh dear 😬. We learn a like more of the Hux and Kylo dynamic we’re going to see and also learn that just like Rey, Kylo can’t stop thinking about B0kShopGirl. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading xx

Kylo Ren exits his building and heads down the street, he takes a deep breath, running a hand through his thick dark hair. Coffee, Kylo thinks he definitely needs a cup of coffee before he meets Hux at the new location for an update on construction. Kylo begins to walk down the block and head towards the nearest Starbucks to grab a double shot latte.

Kylo thanked the cashier as he collects his coffee and makes his way to the new bookstore location which was about 2 streets away. His first port of call this morning is to track down Armitage Hux, his right hand man within First Order books. They had both been brought into the company by at the same time by Snoke and despite the fact that they are still somewhat rivals to take over one day, both Kylo and Hux have fallen into something of a casual and comfortable friendship. They even go and grab a beer every once in a while. 

Kylo finds Hux talking to the site manager in a not so relaxed tone, Kylo can already tell the man’s had about 4 cups of coffee and is in need of Advil too. Hux continues to quietly rage at the builder over some “unacceptable” delay to construction, his hair gradually matching the colour of his hair. Kylo decides it’s time to end this argument and steps into Armitage’s view, and like water on a kitchen fire, Hux calms down apologises to the poor man in front of him and corrects his shirt and hair, and approaches Kylo. 

“Good Morning, Ren” Hux says in an unsteady tone, the poor guy really needs to calm down Kylo thinks and makes a note to make sure Armitage gets extra time off over the holidays. Right time to get to work, Kylo nods to Hux in acknowledgment “Morning Armitage, right walk me through it, how are we doing then ?”. 

The pair begin to make a walk around of the construction site, Hux points out any potential re-design queries that Kylo will have to take into the meeting at HQ later today. As they walk Kylo removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, he finds it easier to think when he’s not all buttoned up. And he is certainly struggling to keep focused on the task in hand, when his mind keeps drifting back to that email B0KShopgirl set him this morning. He is thinking about what she might be doing at this very moment, somewhere in this very city. He knows so little about her and vice versa of course. Which is for perfectly simple safety reasons and also to ensure stuff doesn’t become too messy of course.

But it does give Kylo even more license to day dream and fanaticise about this women as well. Which isn’t exactly ideal given that he’s living with Gwen, he is in love with Gwen of course. But he can’t help thinking of B0KShopgirl. Hux is continuing to talk through the major issues of the project with Ren simply chiming in with appropriately timed “hmms”, “of course” and “very good,very good”. 

Armitage decides to test his theory that his friends mind is elsewhere by throwing him some curve balls. “Oh and of course most importantly, the electrician called earlier, he hit a deer last night and won’t get here till tomorrow, our order of pine shelves has had to be scrapped and reordered as the inspectors found termites and we got a $50,000 ticket for workers peeing off the roof - which is absolutely disgusting, right Ren?”. 

Kylo walks right into his friends trap “Very good Hux, right so when will the electrician get here?”. Hux grins at Ren and in his very proper English accent states “See I told you he hit a deer Ren and he won’t be here till tomorrow - you didn’t hear a single word of what I said did you”. 

Kylo can only chuckle and put his hands up in defeat “No Armitage you’re right I didn’t, I hear nothing, nothing but the sound of beating heart on the streets of New Alderaan - at least I think it goes something like that”. Hux just starts to laugh at Ren’s somewhat love-sick expression, wow his boss has got it bad - this can mean only one thing. 

“You and Gwen got engaged right ? Don’t worry you can tell me” Hux enquires and knows he’s completely off the mark when Kylo whirls round to face him with a look of shock and even slight horror on his face. “Engaged are you crazy Hux”, Hux calmly replies “what I thought you liked Gwen Kylo, she’s a great girl”. Ren is quick to respond “of course, of course I love Gwen. Gwen is amazing she’s the only person I know how can make coffee nervous. But not we’re definitely not engaged to be honest Armitage I’m not sure I’m the type to do the whole settling down, happily ever after thing. I mean look at the example I got given with my folks hmm”.

Armitage nods in agreement, but Kylo is very quick to change the subject away from the source of his distractions and back to business. "You know what I think we need to do Armi, we need to announce ourselves to the neighbourhood. You know let them know we’re coming”. Hux was automatically shaking his head in disagreement “Are you crazy, this is the Upper West Side, there going to hate us automatically because we’re the ‘Big Bad Chain Bookstore’ that's going to destroy all their beloved indie bookshops and the world as they know it”. 

Kylo understands his friends worries but truly believes that this neighbourhood will come to their side just as all the others across the country and especially the city of New Alderaan have. “Calm down Armitage, you know we’re going to seduce them, we’ll seduce them with our discounts, our comfy armchairs and our cappuccinos. And do you know why they’ll keep coming to us and forget their little indies ?”.

Hux already knows this speech from years with First Order Books, but let’s Kylo continue “Yea and how’s that Ren?” he sarcastically asks. Kylo confidently replies “Because we’re going to sell them hugely discounted titles, great food and legally addictive substances”. And with a final look over the construction timetable and making a list of questions to raise at the board meeting with Snoke. 

And with that Kylo collects his bag and jacket from the employees area and heads out of the site, turning back to wave goodbye to Armitage, Hux knows that Ren isn’t a huge fan of these weekly meetings but they are necessary for the First Order to continue its expansion plans. Hux waves back in acknowledgement and Ren leaves for the company HQ across town. One thought that stays in Hux’s mind is that Kylo Ren was acting like a love-sick school boy and if it’s not over Gwen Phasma, then has captured the Dark Knight of bookselling heart he wonders ?


	6. Strategy Meetings, Date Night and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo arrives his meeting at First Order HQ, they discuss the new store opening and the completion. Which includes Ahch-To Books. Which is already know to the directors of FO. 
> 
> Kylo still can’t get his mind off his pen-pal and daydreams about this woman .... and wondering what she’s doing. Which isn’t great given that fact he’s with Gwen. 
> 
> Next chapter K0R05 and Sh0pgirl continue their corespondences, Rey and Co discover the new FO Books about to open around the corner from Ahch-To. And what does this mean for their little bookshop, Kylo ends up visiting the shop whilst looking after Armitage’s kids for the day - whilst he and the ex are in court. It’s good to have a friend like Kylo. 
> 
> Kylo mets this Rey Kenobi in person and sees her shop in action, and he feels the tiniest bit guilty knowing it won’t be there much longer. And First Order Books opens its doors ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between chapters, I got distracted with other WIP’s 😂😂 I’m hoping to upload 1 chapter a week from now on 😊 hope you enjoy and let me know down below x

First Order Books HQ - Fifth Avenue, New Alderaan 

Kylo Ren arrives at head office with plenty of time to spare before his big meeting with the CEO (his boss) Anthony Snoke, Kylo’s got 35 minutes to kill. Snoke made it explicitly clear to Kylo on his first day - “If you’re early, you’re on time. And if you’re on time my boy, you’re late !!”. That lesson has stuck with him ever since, especially since he’s been what happens to late arrivals at one of Snoke’s meetings - lets just says it’s not too pretty. 

There is possibly nothing worse in the world than Snoke in a bad mood - expect maybe his mother. But Kylo shoves they thought quickly from his mind. He grabs yet another coffee from the lobby cafe, along with a turkey and cheese sandwich for a quick lunch before he into the meeting. God knows how long this particular meeting will take today. Kylo hopped in the lift and headed up towards the executive floor, this is where he, Snoke and Enric Pryde all had their offices.

As he journeys up into the New Alderaan skyline, Kylo’s mind drifts once again to the lovely email he’d relieved earlier from B0KShopgirl - she truly is one of the most down-to-earth, sensitive and cheerful people he’s ever encountered. And even through he’s never met her in person ... not yet at least he knows she’s special. Kylo find himself wondering what she looks like, she could literally be someone he passes in the street everyday, or within this very building .... 

Kylo happily greets the secretaries once he arrives on the executive floor, including his own Dopeheld Mitaka. Since he’s started working for Kylo a year ago he’s been an attentive, meticulous and prepared colleague. Kylo’s favourite kind of person. Dopheld hands Kylo his mail and messages, Kylo thanks him and heads into his office. He quickly opens and reads the ‘urgent’ messages and ate his lunch. Once he’s finished up Kylo heads into the conference room with 15 minutes to spare. 

He takes his normal chair on the right side of the table, and takes the free time to go over his notes for the meeting. It’s definitely been a busy and productive morning, and that’s even before he’s had to deal with Snoke. Kylo takes his computer out of his briefcase and quickly looks through his emails. He finds a urgent one from Armitage containing a few more updates regarding the new store and tells Kylo the workers have gotten yet another ticket for peeing off the roof. “How uncivilised” Kylo thinks to himself before quickly replying to Hux. 

Just as he sends the email, Enric Pryde enters the conference room, nods in greeting to Kylo and takes his seat opposite him. Pryde is Snoke’s oldest business partner and acting Marketing Director of FO Books. The older British gentleman is distinguished, constantly dressed in custom tailored 3-piece suits and he carries a cane. Kylo greets him in response and takes these few last moments to look over his notes before they can hear Snoke approaching the conference room. The sound is unmistakeable, a now iconic shuffle and cough. 

Snoke’s nickname amount the top ranks of FO is ‘Supreme Leader’, rumour has it an old friend turned rival gave it to Snoke long ago ... God knows when that was given that the old man is 95 this year. But he is still the man who invented the ‘book super store’ and is a retail master strategist. He transformed one single bookshop into an empire, that has even the biggest publishers within their grip. An impressive feat indeed. 

The two men rise in greeting to their boss who gestures for them to resume their seats. “Ah Enric, lovely to see you my friend. How is Minerva and Jocasta” (Pyrde’s wife and daughter). “Kylo my dear boy, I’m glad you could join us, my apologies for calling you away from the new site. Things are going to plan I expect”. Both men reply to his questions as Snoke slowly eases himself into the plush chair at the head of the table. Now to business !! 

“Right Enric, please lay out your Winter & Holiday season promotional strategy for us. I hear you’ve decided to take a new approach this year”. Pryde moves to the front of the room and begins to go through his PowerPoint presentation. Snoke interjectS at many points with questions or suggestions. All the Executive meetings tend to follow this pattern, which is why they take so bloody long. Kylo slowly tunes out of the meeting altogether, it’s not that he is disinterested in Pryde’s presentation .... he just can’t seem to focus on anything today. 

He really can’t take his mind off B0KShopgirl. If he didn’t know any better he’d say he’s lovesick. Which isn’t possible because he loves Gwen, he knows that and he’s never laid eyes on this person, this is getting out of hand !!!. He can’t afford to get distracted from his goals - his career is important and he is set to take over FO when the time comes. And truly that is what B0KShopgirl is - a distraction from his real life, but he knows he couldn’t imagine life without her now. Which seems absolutely insane, he knows that. 

And suddenly the room has become very very quite indeed. “Kylo, Kylo my boy, are you still with us today ?” Snoke laughs as his young apprentices face goes red with embarrassment. Kylo shakes his head and find both Snoke & Pryde staring at him, he quickly shakes his head and focuses back to the meeting in hand. “Yes sir of course, my apologises. I was just thinking of how beat to apply these proposed strategies to the new location”. Snoke laughs to himself “Oh my boy, always three steps ahead of our all. I’m impressed as always”. Kylo nods towards him in thanks. 

“Forgive me Enric, please continue - your presentation is very innovative and impressive” Enric preens at the complement and picks up right where he left off. A few minutes later Pryde finishes his presentation and once again takes his seat - now it’s Kylo’s turn to report on the new store. Kylo stands and addresses his colleagues “Construction is going well, we should be open on time. Armitage and I are slightly consumed about the potential neighbourhood response”. 

He pulls a map up showing the the competitors within the neighbourhood, “Whilst we do plan to have an entire section dedicated to history and authors of the area. There are still some long-running bookshops in the area that customers may be reluctant to abandon quickly”. The two men nod, this isn’t unusual - but Kylo does have some good news “oh I have to report that City Books on 23rd street is going under”. And then the old fools grin to each other - another independent has bitten the dust, as all will.

Snoke claps his hands in joy and shouts “On to the next !!”. Kylo nods in agreement, their model is simply too attractive to readers for them to keep going to the understocked, full price independent bookstores. He continues “We’re going to buy out their entire inventory on New Alderaan history and art for the new store .... to further increase our appeal with the neighbourhood”. 

Once again Snoke and Pryde nod in agreement, before Snoke waves a hand in Kylo’s direction “ Pat whatever is necessary my boy, I’m sure we’ll recoup the costs quickly once the new location opens”. And the old man turns his attention back to the map of competitors “Tell me about them Kylo, are they any real threat to First Order”. Kylo shakes his head automatically. 

“No sir, they aren’t. There’s one mystery story ‘Clue’ but their sales have declined year on year for half a decade. They won’t last much longer” Snokes smiles at this news and nods for Kylo to continue. “The only other competitor is ‘Ahch-To Books’ a children’s bookshop that’s been in the area forever. It’s still very popular and attracts a lot of consumers”. 

Snoke perks up at the mention of the shop’s name “Old Kenobi’s shop.I can’t believe it’s still open”, Kylo and Pryde exchange a confused glance, and Snoke clues them in. “We were friends from university, we used to exchange letters. Back before the days of email or video calling. We did have a disagreement long ago and hadn’t spoken for years before his passing”.

Kylo remembers another detail then “Yes, his granddaughter, Rey I believe is her name owns and runs the shop now”. 

“Too bad for her then” Pryde chimes in, and with that the meeting concludes and Kylo collects his notes, had and coat before leaving the office - as there’s nothing else requiring his attention this afternoon. He heads back to his apartment building and makes small chat with the elevator operator as they head up to his floor. 

Kylo is greeted at the door by a very excited Brinkley and he can hear a commotion coming from the bedroom. There is the smell of her expensive perfume in the air and two reneged dresses thrown on the sofa, along with the sound of the hair dryer blasting inside their room. It takes Kylo a second to decipher the whirlwind of activity and remembers “Oh the dinner tonight”. 

He grimaces at this revelation, he really doesn’t want to go but there’s be hell to pay if he changed his mind now. Gwen as if telepathic calls out over the din of the hairdryer. “Hi Kylo - your tux is in the office, it’s pressed already. Just get ready in there ok, you’ll get in my way”. And with that the bedroom door slams shut and Kylo and Brinkley are left alone in the hallway. 

Kylo kneels down beside the dog and gives him a hello hug and scratch, it’s in this moment that he notices how hard Brinkley is panting and he guides him into the kitchen. His bowel and water are empty and appear to have been that way for some time. “Christ did Gwen even feed him when she got in” Kylo wonders to himself as he fills the waterbowl and scoops out some of Brinkley’s favourite food. The dog dives in happily an Kylo heads towards the office to get ready. 

He glances at the clock and sees there’s at least two hours under Gwen will want to leave, plenty of time for him to shave and get suited and booted. And Kylo knows exactly how to fill the time .... oh quickly walks over and locks the office door. He’s sure Gwen won’t come in but he wants to be sure - for some odd reason. Kylo quickly opens his laptop and waits for it to load. 

Time to reply to B0KShopgirl .......


End file.
